Just The Girl
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: He loves her but she pushes him away. A songfic to The Click Fives, Just The Girl. I won't tell you what pairing though .wink wink.


_**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing**_

"Malfoy would you please vacate that seat immediately." said Hermione her voice stoic.

"Come on Hermione, Weasley is sick can't I sit here?'" asked malfoy.

"I said move your sorry ass ferret!" she screamed pushing him off the seat. She glared down at him and resumed her studying.

_**She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion**_

Everyone laughed at the soaked malfoy. He looked up at Hermione her smirk getting to him more than the hyena laughing of the other students.

"Malfoy it's a dance not a swimming contest." She sneered.

_**She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter**_

"I hope I win it than I'll be the first out of everyone in the wizarding world to own a Firebolt 3000." Draco told Blaise.

"Hahahahahaha." he turned to see Hermione laughing real hard. She smirked. "Come on Malfoy that is a one in a ten million chance that you can win." Again she laughed. Draco watched her eyes glisten. He knew he'd have another restless night.

_**As strange as it seems she's the one I'm after**_

"Come on Hermione, its one night."

"NO." she repeated.

"Please?" he said jumping in front of her.

"No Malfoy, I told you I am not interested what so ever in going on a date with you."

"But it's one date."

"NO!" she screamed. She walked away.

"Why?" he whispered.

_**Because she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet**_

Draco laughed hard. Until WHAM. He hit dirt looking up he saw Hermione glaring at him. He stood quickly.

"It wasn't me." he said.

_**And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else**_

He groaned as pansy ran after him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled.

"But Drakie."

"I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

"You use to be." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I only want her pans." she looked like she was going to cry.

_**She's a mystery; she's too much for me**_

"Why haven't you called me ferret in awhile?" He asked.

"Not worth it" she said turning away.

"Stop that" he said.

"What am I a handful?"

_**But I keep coming back for more**_

"Back again I see, I thought I finally made you mad enough." Hermione mused.

"So you thought." Draco answered.

_**She's just the girl I'm looking for**_

"Malfoy you'll always come back, I'll never get rid of you." Said Hermione.

"You're always right Hermione." he said

_**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour**_

"Malfoy!" she yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what, you won." she gave him the envelope saying he won the firebolt 3000 contest.

_**She runs on 100 proof attitude power**_

"Stupid sleazing scheming ferret!" she panted glaring. She pushed him.

"Come on" he pleaded.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MR. I'M SO HIGH AND MIGHTY."

"I didn't" he said. She just rolled her eyes.

_**and the more she ignores me the more I adore her**_

"Hermione are you listening to me?" Draco asked.

"Oh sorry are you done with your incessant babble?" she said leaning off her hand.

_**What can I do I'd do anything for her**_

"Father I won't join Voldemort."

"WHAT?" roared his father.

"I won't follow in your footsteps, I will no longer cheat, steal, lie, or hurt others."

"Why son?" asked Lucuis.

"For her." was all Draco said.

_**Because she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet**_

"You are not serious?" she said flabbergasted.

"Of course I am," he said "I no longer wish to be on the dark side I joined Dumbledore for the war."

"You're stupid." was all Hermione had to say.

_**And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else**_

"A mudblood." screamed his mother.

"Yes." said Draco quietly.

"Son," said his mother "I understand not being on the dark side since I turned away as well, but your reason is because of a mudblood, Draco why?" He looked at the floor.

"I only want her mom." he whispered.

_**She's a mystery, she's too much for me**_

"I thought you'd be ecstatic that I'm on your side." he said.

"And what pray tell, Mr. Draco Malfoy are your reasons, surely no one on this side could have changed your mind." He winced from her accusing tone.

_**But I keep coming back for more**_

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT? GO AWAY!" She screamed. Draco shook his head.

"No."

_**She's just the girl I'm looking for**_

She stared at him exasperated. "Why me?" She asked. He smiled at her adoringly.

"You're perfect."

_**The way she sees it's me on her caller ID, she won't put up the phone she'd rather leave it alone**_

He watched as she ripped up the piece of paper, asking her to meet him at the room of requirement tonight.

_**But I can't give up just yet**_

"Draco you need to leave her alone, you're just embarrassing yourself." Stated Blaise. Draco shook his head defiantly.

_**Because every word she's ever said is still ringing in my head, still ringing in my head**_

"No." "It doesn't matter." "GO AWAY!" He closed his eyes, listening to her rant.

_**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing**_

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"

"Hermione we're supposed to work together." Pleaded Draco.

"I'D RATHER FAIL!" She screamed back.

_**Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined**_

"I hate you, I will never like you, and I'll never go out with you. I'd rather kiss Snape than go out with you. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_**Because she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet**_

"So you're actually going to go out with me?" He said, staring at her. She nodded slowly.

"Against my better judgment. Yes I am."

_**And I can't help myself I don't want any one else**_

The blonde girl stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"So you're saying you'd rather, like stay with _that _girl, than come home with me." He just nodded at her.

_**She's a mystery, she's too much for me**_

"You kissed me?" Draco said.

"Yes I suppose I did." replied Hermione.

_**But I keep coming back for more**_

He quickly grabbed her and dragged her away.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ginny Weasley glared at him.

"Yes." And with no further statements pointed down towards the dungeons and flounced away.

_**Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else**_

Hermione pushed him to the floor roughly. Draco looked up at her confused. He didn't know what to make of that one.

_**She's a mystery she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more**_

"Leave her alone." Said Ron through clenched teeth. Draco shook his head.

"I can't do that Weasley."

_**Oh I keep coming back for more**_

"You know I'm just going to change my mind again?" Hermione asked him. Draco nodded. He knew that from experience.

_**She's just the girl I'm looking for**_

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. She turned around and to his surprise she smiled.

* * *

**Authoress Corner:**

**So what do you think? I think it's corny and not my best product but KJMINAME said she liked it so I thought I'd give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter it belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own Just the girl it belongs to the click five.**


End file.
